Atlanta's Secrets
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: 2 different stories with the same plot. read tell me the one you like better.
1. Chapter 1

Dear reader

These stories are kind of the same they have the same type of plot but goes into two different ways. Sorry I'm no good at detail I did try though. Read and tell me witch you liked better.

Enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Atlanta's Secrets (version 1)

Hera called everyone to talk to them.

"Ok Hera what's going on?" Jay asked when they all stepped in the room

"everyone sit down somthing is about to happen"

"Whhat is going to happen?"Theresa asked as she sat on the couch"

"well every millionth full moon at midnight..., you see the moon gives of energy and on a full moon the energy is low but every millionth full moon the energy is really really low and the bearer to the monsters of history is really thin and there is a key that opens the bearer,... well also along with some chanting"

Then jay asked "So you want us to find the key before Cronus?"

Then Hera replied "Well no we have him"

"Him?" Theresa asked puzzled

"Yes it's a person, you will protect him. There is also a parchment somewhere in the world that tells you what to say to open the bearer, so Harry, Jay, Neil and Archie will go look for the parchment and Odie will tell you the temples to look in, Theresa you will use your powers to find the most likely temples that sorta stuff and Atlanta you will teach the key some moves to protect himself in case something happens" she said

"Who is the key?" Atlanta asked

"You should know him; he is from your home town" she said

Then a boy stepped out of behind Hera and she said "this is Jessie" the boy looked straight at Atlanta and said "Hey...long time no see...Atlanta"

Atlanta looked at him she looked surprised yet mad and then she said in a mad voice "NO, No, NO I'm not doing anything with this jerk NEVER" she yelled then she started to stomped out of the room then Jessie yelled to her "Come on Atlanta can we talk about this...PLEASE" but it was too late she left the room.

Later she was in the gym punching at a punching bag, when Theresa came in then Atlanta said between punches "I don't want to talk, if that's why your hear"

"Please just tell me why you hate him so much" Theresa asked concerned

She stopped punching the bag and lowered her head "Fine I will tell you" she said

They walked to the side and sat down, Atlanta told the story "Ok it was about a year or two before I came here, Jessie and I were dating and I found out he cheated on me with 5 other girls, so I broke up with him..."

"That's why your mad" Theresa said surprised at the littlish thing she said

"No, I'm not done yet" Atlanta said and continued "Anyways, he know what the most important thing in the world was to me...My little sister..."

"What you have a sister, why didn't you tell us" Theresa said

"Hhhhaaa...Ya a little sister, Amy, I didn't tell anyone because I thought...the more people that know about her the more danger she would be in... so she was probably 5 or 6 years old. One day Amy and I went to the park, I turned away for 2 seconds and when I turned back she was gone, I panicked I looked everywhere for her, he ended up taking her to the ice cream place , when I finally found her she was at a table eating ice cream and she said a nice boy took her from the park and bought her ice cream and left minutes before I showed up she also said it was my old boy friend"

"Wow, that's not right" Theresa said

"No wait there is more; he always went up and down our street looking in the window, then another day I was babysitting Amy and Amy was playing in the back yard playing well I was doing the dishes, her ball went over the fence to the front yard, she went out to get it, he was out there. Then she ran into the house crying, when I bent down to hug her she had a red hand mark on her face she said it was Jessie and he slapped her and she said that it was for me. The next day he was standing in front of our house, I went out to tell him off, I said to leave my sister and I alone then, he slapped me across the face, when I went inside I called the police all they said they would keep an eye out for him, the good thing was he didn't bother us again."

Then Theresa looked at her sadly and said "I'm sorry Atlanta I get it now"

Meanwhile Archie was teaching Jessie since Atlanta wouldn't. Archie showed him some moves.

"Sooo... why is Atlanta mad at you?" Archie asked Jessie

"Weeellll...we went out, broke up...stuff like that...and she hates me for it" Jessie replied like it was nothing

Everyone was at the dorm except Atlanta who was in her room.

Archie said to everyone "I can't believe Atlanta is all worked up about a breakup"

"That's not what Atlanta said about what happened" said Theresa then she told them what Atlanta said about the break up, sister, stocking the whole story

"Wow tough break up" Harry said

"I can't believe she didn't tell us about her sister" Odie added

"She told me that her sister Amy was the most important thing to her, she told me she thought the more people who know about her the more danger she would be in" Theresa said

"Well who's telling the truth and who is lying" Neil added

"Atlanta wouldn't lie to me' Theresa said

"Theresa's right Atlanta wouldn't lie to her friends" Archie said

They all heard Atlanta come downstairs and saw her stomp right outside, then they heard Atlanta yelling at someone, everyone raced over to the window and looked outside, Atlanta was arguing with Jessie, then he slapped her in the face she turned a right hocked(punched hard) him in the chin he went flying then she yelled something so loud everyone could hear from in the house she said "I'm not defenceless Anymore" then she grabbed the mail and walked towards the dorm then everyone raced back to what they were doing, before she noticed they were watching . Atlanta came in everyone looked at her, she stopped in the doorway her hand was over her cheek when she moved it, she had a red hand mark across her face. And she walked upstairs, everyone looked confused and stunned.

In her room she looked at an envelope that was addressed to her when she opened it there was a picture of her sister tided up on a poll her sister was gagged and her face was worried and tires running down her face and a clip of her hair. Then was worried she snuck out of her room and into Odie's room and sat at his computer desk she put the envelope on the desk with the picture sitting on top, Atlanta put the hair under the microscope and used the computer to track her sister, she watched Odie alot so she knew how to us the program, the computer said she was on the CN tower, as soon as Atlanta saw where the coordinates said she was Atlanta ran as fast as she could down stairs and ran out of the dorm, and down the street.

Everyone looked at each other "Did anyone feel that breeze" Harry asked

"Ya" all the others said together, looking at each other confused

Odie walked upstairs, all of the sudden Odie yelled down to the others from his room "Guys you might want to come up hear"

Everyone ran up to his room, he was sitting at the computer he turned to look at everyone except Neil who was behind again, they all looked behind him and saw the envelope with the picture of a little girl tired up with tap over her mouth, then they saw the hair on the scanner. Neil ran in "ATLANTA'S GONE" he shouted, Odie looked at the computer "I know where she is going, this hair has half the DNA of Atlanta... It is most likely her sister"

They all looked at each other "Poor Atlanta" Theresa said

They all jumped into Herry's truck and drove off.

Odie had his computer on his lap he was sitting in the back seat with Archie, and Neil, well Herry, Jay, and Theresa was in the frount "I hacked into the security cameras on the roof of the CN tower, and the sound wave of Atlanta's PMR so we can see and hear what is happening" Odie said tapping at the laptop. On the video feed they saw Atlanta hiding around the corner from Cronus and Amy.

Atlanta stepped out "Cronus!" she said with anger

"Ohh Atlanta how nice is it to see you, I've been hanging out here with little sis" He said happily

"Let her go, I'm the one you want" Atlanta demanded

"Hhhmmmm... let me think...No!" he said

"Ok what do you want...the key" she said

"oh... no that key thing never works, I want what you call revenge" he said

"What revenge for out smarting you" she said

"You know Atlanta I looked into your family history, your mother died when your sister was born, your father later married a woman that all she cared about was her fashion business, hates you two, then your father died and left you with her, she doesn't care and you practically razed your sister all yourself and when you left you left her with your former nanny when you were a kid"

Through the whole story Atlanta was getting madder and madder then he continued "And in conclusion your family is a mess and no one loves you"

Atlanta's eyes started to water but her face was still mad and she yelled at him "Shut up, shut up, shut up you don't know anything about my family!"

"Ohh Atlanta buy the way your friends can see and hear everything we are saying, soo they now know everything" he said

Atlanta had an 'oh my god face on.'

The rest of the team was now around the corner and Jay said "Ok guys Neil, Archie get Amy, everyone else with me"

Amy had tears going down her face then she said in a sweet innocent voice "Atlanta the ropes...they're... getting tighter"

Atlanta looked over at her she had a few tears go down her face and yelled to her "Hold on their sis" the group was behind her, Neil and Archie where going after Amy, when they got to her they were about to cut her free when cronus opened his hand and used his powers to bring Amy closer to him and dangled her over the edge of the CN tower and he said "I can't believe..you...you out smarted me now you must watch your sister die and he dropped her over the CN tower, Atlanta without a thought jumped over the edge and dove after Amy.

Everyone yelled for her not to but it was too late they were gone; they all ran down stair to see what happened to them.

Atlanta grabbed onto her sister, they kept falling they saw a far under them they spotted a jumping castle, the girls bounced of the castle and on the ground. The friends ran over to them, Theresa picked Amy up in her hands she opened her eyes "Atlanta?" she said in a sweet voice looking over at Atlanta, laying on the ground.

Everyone looked over at Atlanta laying there on the ground out cold, Archie went over to support her head then her eyes opened, and she sat up, then she stood up looked over at Theresa holding Amy, Amy jumped out of Theresa's arms and ran over to Atlanta, Atlanta went down on one leg and Amy ran right into a hug, Amy was crying, and Atlanta had some tears in her eyes.

Amy said with a soft voice between sniffles "you came for me"

"I will always come for you, I love you soo much Amy" Atlanta said

Everyone looked happy and they all smiled, and then Theresa said "How sweet is that?"

"I didn't know Atlanta could love" Neil added then Theresa nudged him in the shoulder

"I'm hungry" Harry said

They stud up and smiling "Let's have some fun since we are here" Atlanta said

They all cheered and ran off to ride rides and play games, and eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Atlanta's Secrets (version 2)

Hera called everyone to talk to them.

The team walked into the room "Ok Hera what's going on?" Jay asked

"Everyone sit down something is about to happen" she said

"Whhat is going to happen?"Theresa asked as she sat on the couch"

"well every millionth full moon at midnight..., you see the moon gives of energy and on a full moon the energy is low but every millionth full moon the energy is really really low and the bearer to the monsters of history is really thin and there is a key that opens the bearer,... well also along with some chanting"

Then jay said "So you want us to find the key before Cronus?"

Then Hera replied "Well no we have him"

"Him?" Theresa asked

"Yes the key is human you must protect him tell after midnight, then he will be useless, Atlanta you will train him and teach him some defences, Theresa you must be on a extra alert for Cronus" she said

"Who is the key?" Atlanta asked

Then Hera said "you should know him he is from your home town" then a boy walked out from behind Hera.

"JOSH!" she yelled happily and ran over to him and gave him a hug then they did what looked like a hand shack.

They both said "Shoulder to shoulder" and they hit right shoulder to left shoulder, then left shoulder to right shoulder, then they both said "elbow" they hit right elbows then they said "Fist pump" and they pumped there right fists, then they said "AND A HIGH FIVE FOR LUCK" and they gave a big high five, then they started to laugh, they stopped when everyone was staring at them.

Everyone looked at each other than at them. Josh and Atlanta then where talking well they were walking away then they hear Atlanta say faintly "So how's my sister?"

The next day they were in the gym practicing, the others walked buy and stopped at the door and watched them practice for a minute, they were fighting and Atlanta tripped backwards over there gym bags and josh was so close fighting he landed on Atlanta , they laughed then they went quiet and they looked into each other's eyes and he kissed her she closed her eyes enjoying the kiss for a minute, then she opened her eyes and pulled away like she was doing something wrong, and she got up wiped her lips and said "Class is over" she grabbed her bag and walked off, to the change room.

At the dorm everyone was hanging out except Atlanta, Neil was reading a magazine on the couch, Harry and Odie where playing air hockey, and Archie, Theresa, and jay where watching TV. Then Josh walked in and sat beside Neil on the couch.

Neil looked up from his magazine and said to josh "Sooo...you and Atlanta are old friends"

"OHH ya we go way back" Josh said cowardly to Neil not knowing him

"We didn't know Atlanta had a sister" Jay said

"OHHH ya Amy, she is the cutest little girl she is 7, I'm surprised Atlanta never told any of you about Amy she means the world to Atlanta" josh said

"Do you know why she never told us?" Theresa asked

"Well since you know about her, she didn't tell you because she thought the more people that know about Amy the more danger she would get into" josh answered

"I guess that makes scene" Archie said

"Where is Atlanta?" Odie said

"Oh she got a call and left she said to stay with you guys" josh said

Atlanta arrived at a house a few houses away from her real home; she knocked on the door an older woman came out.

"GINA!" Atlanta yelled

The woman smiled and said "ATLANTA" as she hugged her

Gina was a woman who took care of Atlanta and her sister, tell Atlanta was 13 and didn't need a sitter, and when Atlanta left to Olympus she was taking care of Amy.

They walked into her houses Gina sat on the couch she was leaning over with her hands over her face, she was very upset.

Atlanta walked over and sat beside her and said "Gina...what is wrong, on the phone you sounded upset"

Gina looked up to her and said "It's your sister"

"Gina what happened" Atlanta asked

"Ok... so I went in to tuck Amy into bed, when I walked into the room a man in a suite was holding your sister he said to tell you to bring the key, then he disappeared in a portal thing" Gina said

Atlanta had a thinking face on and Gina sorta heard her say Key or sister under her breath.

"Ohh and the man dropped something it looked funny and I didn't was to touch it" Gina said to Atlanta

They stood up and walked into Amy's room Gina pointed to a coin on the ground that he dropped. Atlanta had her thinking face on she was still thinking about Josh or Amy in her head she was going back and forth between the two, she bent down she was thinking Amy is my sister then she touched the coin, it was like something went through her, she stood up looked at Gina and said kinda like in a evil trance "Got to get key" and left the house.

At the dorm, everyone was watching TV, Josh came down the stairs from the bathroom he looked out the door window and saw Atlanta standing on the curb with an evil look on her face.

He opened the door and walked outside to meet her, everyone looked out the window and saw them talking they couldn't hear a word then they saw Atlanta pull out a needle and stick it in Josh's neck, he fell to the ground out cold, when everyone saw that they all raced outside, Atlanta pointed her crossbow at them and grabbed josh off the ground, she then reached into her pocket and took out her PMR as she pulled it out the coin fell on the ground and she through the PMR on the ground then before entone could say a word she ran off.

Archie walked over and picked up the coin and looked at it, then Odie picked up her PMR and started flipping through it.

"What are you doing?" Herry asked Odie

"Well...remember when josh said Atlanta got a call then ran off, Maybe if we go where she got the call and went where she went we could get some answers" Odie said flipping through the PMR. "I found it it's in the same town that she lives in, actually a few houses down from her house, we can go and ask Hermes to go through the portal."

When they got to Hermes office he was out cold, they all helped him up and he came to and mumbled "Atlanta" and he came a little more to his senses.

"Hermes what happened? Tell us" Jay said to him

Hermes sat up in the chair and started talking "Ok...well... I was working and Atlanta came in she looked to be in a hurry, trying to convince me to let her through the portal, I wouldn't let her then she started to look worried she turned around and in a nice innocent tone said sorry and slugged me in the face"

"We need to go where she went" Odie said

"OK" Hermes said then pushed some buttons and the portal opened they all walked through

When they came out, they came out at the same house Atlanta was at "This is the place" Odie said pointing at the house.

They knocked on the door a worried women slung open the and yelled in a happy way "ATLANTA" but when she saw the group of teen she went from happy to sad and said in a disappointed voice "Hello, what do you want.

"We are friends of Atlanta, we need your help something is wrong with her and she saw you before" Theresa said to the lady.

"COME IN" she said and everyone walked into her house sit and she told the story "Ok so I went in to tuck Amy into bed, when I walked into the room a man in a suite was holding Atlanta's sister he said to tell Atlanta to bring the key, then he disappeared in a portal thing, so I called Atlanta when she showed up, I told her everything, then we went into Amy's room and showed her a coin the man dropped, she had her deciding face on, I also heard her say under her breath sister or key, then she bent down to pick up the coin, something happened, like something went through her, she stood up she looked like she made up her mind and in a zombie, trance voice said must get key and ran off it was strange, I've never seen her like that "

"Is it this coin" Archie took a coin out of his pocket and showed it to her

She looked and said "Ya that's it, I know because it had the creepy guys face on it"

All their eyes widened and they all looked at the coin one side had Cronus's face the other side had the CN tower on it, Odie grabbed it from Archie and put it on his PMR screen, it beeped a few times, then Odie said "This coin had a spell on it, I guess when Atlanta touched it the spell went into her"

"Odie what spell?" Herry asked

"The spell made you make a decision go through with it without any regrets, I guess Cronus know that Atlanta would have a hard decision and the spell would help her with the decision that Cronus wanted, which is to bring Josh her best friend to his doom " Odie said

"Where can we find Atlanta?" Neil asked

"I think I know" Odie said looking at the side of the coin with the CN tower on it

Everyone started to walk towards the door except Archie "Ohh Gina what is with Atlanta's Family" Everyone stopped and turned to look at Gina looking at Archie.

Then she said "I've know Atlanta's family for a long time, I babysat Atlanta when she was younger, until she didn't need me and she could take care of her and her sister, and now her sister since she has left to Olympus, Atlanta was heartbroken when she left her sister well her mom died after Amy was born, her father later married another women, she was a terrible women she hated the girls all she cared about was her job, you see she was one of toughs stuck up fashion designers, I would always come to babysit the girls, then one day there father got in a car accident, the girls were left to their stepmother, she was never home always doing work, and Atlanta practically raised her sister like a mother, she did everything for Amy" Gina smiled "I remember one day Amy came home upset from school she was being teased for still having a tricycle, Atlanta sold her favourite skate board, and 3 of her video games and bought her sister a brand new 2 wheeler bike, and she taught Amy how to use it too, Atlanta was the best sister anyone could ever have"

There was a minute's silence.

"Ok... thanks" Archie said they all walked outside then Archie said "That explains a lot"

"ya we know where she is" Jay said

"No No not just that, it also explains Atlanta why she is how she is...you know why she likes to do things on her own but when it comes to others she is more helpful and will sacrifice herself...she grew up that was" Archie said

Jay was looking at the sky well everyone was talking.

"I Feel sorry for her living with her sister doing everything with her then having to just leave her like that she was probably heartbroken" Theresa said

"I feel sorry that she never had a real kids or teen life" Odie said

Jay turned around and said "I know why she didn't tell us about her past... because Atlanta is one of toughs people that doesn't like to be felt sorry for, she probity though this would happen everyone feeling sorry for her and treating her different, she has moved on from her past, and doesn't think about her past, then we shouldn't either"

Then Neil said "He's right" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, then he said something else no one thought he would say "We should go help her and show her she isn't the only one in the world, and she has people watching her back"

"Who are you and what did you do with Neil" Herry said

"Wow Neil nice wisdom" Theresa said

"He is strangely... Right" Odie said and he called Hermes to open a portal to the CN tower

At the CN tower Atlanta walked in front of Crouns with josh under her arm, her sister to the right tied to the CN tower she was still under the spell.

"Oh Atlanta...Nice of you to join us" Cronus said

Atlanta's friends where hiding watching them.

Atlanta through josh at him and said "let her go...I'm the one you want"

As soon as Cronus touched josh she came out of the trance, she looked around and said "NO what have I done"

"Well you handed me the key and you're not getting your sister back...hahaha" He said to her

Atlanta's face was worried, sad and said what have I done all over it.

Jay turned around to look at everyone "Ok, Theresa, Herry you go behind and get josh, Neil, Archie get Amy to safety, Odie with me we are reinforcing Atlanta.

Odie and Jay stood behind Atlanta, Archie and Neil where sneaking over to Amy, Herry and Theresa snuck behind Cronus. Atlanta saw Herry and Theresa, looked over to see Neil and Archie and then looked behind her and saw Odie and Jay then a smile came on her face she knew her friends had her back and where there for her.

Harry grabbed Josh from Cronus, as soon as Josh was taken Cronus's hand kinda pointed at Amy then Amy's face went into pane and she said in a soft voice "Atlanta...Help it's getting tighter" Harry saw Atlanta's worried sad face looking at Amy who was in pain then a Cronus smiling at Harry then said "Harry the boy or the girl" he looked back and forth not knowing what to do then gave josh to Cronus.

"Good choose" then cronus stopped the squeezing Archie cut the ropes and gave Amy to Neil, Neil gave him the look of why did you give me her.

Archie said "Your lucky, keep her safe, I'm going to help the others" then he ran off to the others

Atlanta looked over and smiled slightly to see her sister was somewhat safe, and then she frowned when she saw Cronus holding josh up then started chanting something in Greek.

Then Jay started to smile and looked at odie and he smiled, Atlanta asked "Why are you smiling"

Jay then yelled over to Cronus "Hey...Cronus its part midnight you missed the deadline"

Cronus turned "No that clock sees 5 to 12 and the city clocks are never wrong"

"Well that one is we changed the clock to 5 minutes behind, it is actually 12:01 now, Ha ha haaaa" Odie said

Cronus's face was mad And he turned to Amy and mad her float over to him Neil tried to grab her from the air but fell.

Cronus opened a portal and he flicked Amy of the CN tower then walked into the portal, Atlanta without a second thought ran and Dove after her, Archie saw and jumped after them, everyone yelled different things, Atlanta grabbed onto Amy and Archie grabbed onto them both then he took out his whip and whipped it up to the side of the CN tower and harry saw it and grabbed it and started pulling them up.

When they were at the edge Atlanta gave Amy to Theresa, then Jay and Neil helped Atlanta, and Harry helped Archie up.

They were all back over Amy jumped from Theresa's arms and ran to Atlanta with open arms, Atlanta melt down to one knee and opened her arms and Amy ran into a hug Atlanta closed her eyes enjoying the hug when her eyes opened a tier ran down her face, Atlanta still hugging Amy looked over at Archie and mouthed 'Thank you' to him all he did was smile.

They went back to the dorm, they had music on they were talking and they were hanging kinda parting, Amy was there too. Atlanta was talking to Theresa about something, Archie was standing there with a pop can in his hand, Amy walked over to him and tugged on his pant leg, he melt down she whispered in his ear he was saying "...Yes...hhmm...ya...your right...no...well you have a point...ok" and he stood up walked over to the girls.

He tapped on Atlanta's shoulder, she turned around and Archie hissed her on the lips, everyone turned and smiled at them.


End file.
